Dylan's Final Stand
by TheallpowerfulMegatron
Summary: Dylan DeVellis and Ivy Valentine fight through hordes of nightmare's forces all while planning for their upcoming wedding ceremony.


"I can't let my strength waver. Ivy's life depends on it."

"Once you're dead, the world will be mine for the taking." Sparks flew as the spirit sword Soul Calibur, and the cursed sword Soul Edge's blades clashed. I lunged at Nightmare, hoping to finally bring him to justice for the kidnapping of my beloved, Ivy Valentine. But to my horror, he was able to parry my attack, and he threw me face-first into a wall. When I came to, the demon had the blade of Soul Edge pressed tightly against Ivy's throat.

"Let her go, Nightmare! You're nowhere near powerful enough to defeat me." Nightmare had enough of my insults. The predatory fiend dropped Ivy and charged straight towards me,sword drawn. He was so infuriated, he was completely unaware that I had one more trick up my sleeve. I clutched his helmet by the horn, and I used the spineblaster. As Nightmare was staggering towards me, I skewered him. Afterwards, I ran to Ivy's side to see if she was alright. Fortunately, she was ok.

"Whenever you convey your skills with Soulcalibur, it reminds me why we're meant to be together." I tried to remain unassuming, even though Ivy was acting flirtatiously. Just at that moment, Tira, Astaroth, Voldo, Zasalamel, Talim, Taki, Sophitia, Cassandra, and Aeon burst into the room where Nightmare's lifeless body lay. Ivy and I got into a combat stance, ready for battle.

"Thank god he's dead."

"I thought he'd never go to his final reward."

"I… I don't understand. Why don't you guys want to kill me?"

"We were turncoats this whole time. Isn't that right, Tira?"

"Indeed it is, Astaroth. We all hated Nightmare for different reasons. I despise him because he threw me out of a window like a tawdry ragdoll . Ever since then, I've wanted to tear his face off."

I was glad that they hated Nightmare as much as I did. All of a sudden, an idea popped into my head.

"Why don't the eleven of us travel as a team? That way, we'll be able to get to know each other more." Ivy wavered my plan.

"Sugarplum, are you sure we can trust them? They were evil once."

"Ivy, it's going to be alright. They promised me they would only use their powers for good."

So, the eleven of us started traveling across once beautiful landscapes that have been ravaged by war. On our way to London, Ivy, Tira, and Sophitia started flirting with me for no apparent reason. In the split second we entered Valentine Manor, Cervantes sprang up from out of nowhere and bludgeoned Astaroth, Zasalamel, Taki, Voldo, Aeon, and Cassandra with single hilt swings to the head. He was not alone in the fight. Abyss, Raphael, Amy, and Darth Vader emerged from the encroached shadows, swords drawn, with blood in their eyes.

"Oh no, It's Captain Dork and his team of losers. What are we going to do?" Abyss sarcastically exclaimed.

"What was that, Abyss? I don't speak undead loser."

"At least Padme doesn't dress like a succubus, like SOMEONE we all know. *cough, cough* Ivy! *cough,cough*!", Darth Vader insulted.

"You're in need of some discipline, Lord Vader." Ivy threatened.

"I could turn you into my minions.", Raphael taunted.

"Attack!", I shouted. Swords clashed in the dead of the night. As Darth Vader and I crossed blades, he taunted,

"Don't worry, you gone, Ivy will be all mine."

"Over my dead body, Vader!"

"HA! That can be arranged."

"That's it. I've… had… ENOUGH!" A huge amount of power started to suddenly course through my veins. I elbowed him in the stomach, broke free of his chokehold, and punched him in the face so hard, Darth Vader smashed through a wall, losing his lightsaber in the process. I sheathed Soul calibur and I decided to let my fists do the talking. charged at an astounding speed, but he missed by at least a few yards. He tried to attempt to charge me again, but to no avail.

"Time to end this.", I thought. I slammed a left hook into Darth Vader's lower jaw. Before he had enough time to react, I gave him a scissor kick to the spine. I snapped his neck to end the battle. Sophitia was easily able to fend off Raphael's sword swings.

"You don't know the true power of my awesomeness."

"Don't count on it, Raphael." In the midst of Cervantes's battle with Tira, his battle tactics went completely awry. Talim didn't grant Abyss any impunity whatsoever. Ivy's flirtatious mien was able to successfully catch Amy completely off-guard. She extended The Valentine into a nine meter long whip of blades, and strangled Amy. Abyss and his men had no choice but to capitulate. After the fight was over, Ivy had decided that we should stay at her mansion for a while. As Ivy figured out the rooming arrangements, she decided that the two of us would stay in the master bedroom. A little while after the battle, Ivy and I were honing our skills involving black magic. As I was practicing my telekinesis, Ivy wrapped the Valentine around my waist, pulled me over to her, and she kissed me full on the lips. I guess the time was right for me to ask.

"Ivy, you mean the world to me. Without you, I don't know where i'd be right now. So, I've been meaning to ask you… Will you marry me?" I conjured a wedding ring in the palm of my left hand. Ivy looked like she was about to cry tears of joy.

"Yes, of course!". As we entered the dining hall, I decided I would tell everyone about our engagement. Little did I realize Rothion, Patroklos, and Pyrrha had arrived.

"Where were you two? Sophitia and I have prepared dinner, so there's no need for you to cook.", Cassandra said.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." The room became silent. "Ivy and I are getting married." Everyone was amazed that Ivy and I were going to tie the knot.

"Splendid! I'm so happy to see you two together. Just like me and my knight in shining armor, Rothion.", Sophitia swooned at the thought of her beloved husband. At that moment, Rothion, Patroklos, and Pyrrha entered the room.

"Congratulations, Mr DeVellis. I knew that you two lovebirds would wind up together somehow."

"Agreed, father. The wedding gifts that Patroklos and I built for you are in the courtyard.", Pyrrha explained. Ivy and I opened the doors to the courtyard, and saw two amazing looking Lamborghini Gallardos. Ivy's Gallardo was purple with hot rod flames going along the sides, while mine was blood-red with neon blue lightning decals.

"What do you think?", Patroklos inquired.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate you doing this for us." Just then, explosions shook the earth as Valentine Manors defenses were activated. Nightmare had come back for revenge.

"How is this even possible? I killed him myself." Everyone brandished their weapons.

"Wait for my signal." Nightmare and I unsheathed Soul calibur and Soul Edge and met in the middle of the ring that our forces formed around us. Nightmare's troops were ready to fight when he gave the order, no matter how many would lose their lives.

"Back away! I will deal with this heroic slimebag myself."

"It will be fun to destroy you for the second time."

All of a sudden, Patroklos whipped out an electric guitar and started to play the Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Scream for me as I end your existence."

"Talking's cheap. Just shut up and fight!" With cat-like reflexes, I back-flipped over Nightmare and attempted to land a blow on the small of his back. He rolled to his left and sliced Soul Edge in a deadly arc where my head should have been.

"Thanks to our earlier battle, I know all of your tricks, Dylan. Prepare to meet your doom!" Thankfully, he didn't know I could use extremely powerful black magic. I tried to cast a spell that decreased his speed. But, to my horror, I wouldn't be able to use my powers in time. Nightmare slammed Soul Edge's hilt into the back of my head, throwing me to the ground.

"Soulcalibur ends here, and now!" All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pinch in my chest. Nightmare had impaled me with his sword.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Victory is finally mine!"

"I may be dying, Nightmare, but I still have more than enough strength left to destroy you. Die, malfested scum!" I charged forward and attacked him with all of my might. I managed to finally kill him for good. Nightmare's reign of terror was finally over. His soldiers quickly dispersed. As I collapsed, Ivy rushed to my side.

"Are you alright, Dylan? Stay with me!" I weakly opened my eyes and said,

"I'll always be with you, my love. Even if you can't see me, I'll always be with you. It's not going to end. It's never going to end…for...us…" I drew my last breath. Ivy was absolutely devastated. Everyone raised their swords in salute to my honorable sacrifice. As soon as Ivy's tears fell on my body, something very strange happened. I started to hover in the air, and beams of blinding light were shooting out of my lifeless body.

"What's happening?!", Sophitia asked.

"I don't know!", Taki answered.

When the light faded, I was in an awesome new suit of armor, ready for battle.

"I'm back! What did I miss?" Everyone was overcome with joy, especially Ivy.

"Dylan! You're alive!", Talim exclaimed.

"Thank god. I don't know what caused this, but we're all glad to have you back.", Zasalamel said with relief. Ivy was amazed at what had just happened.

"Dylan, thank goodness you're alright. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"It's by some honest-to-God miracle I'm by your side again. Now we can finally bind our souls in the holy vow of marriage."

"That's a promise, and I'm holding you to it."

Later, at the wedding,I was waiting for Ivy at the altar. As she was walking down the aisle with her father Cervantes, I thought she looked stunning in her wedding dress.

"Make sure no harm befalls upon my beloved Ivy. She means the world to me."

"You can count on me, Mr. de Leon."

"Ever since I first met you, Ivy, I knew that there was some sort of connection between us. It's almost as if were fated to meet somehow."

"I feel the same way, Dylan. I'm glad that you came into my life as well."

"Rothion, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Rothion said,

"Dylan DeVellis, do you take Ivy Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ivy Valentine, take Dylan DeVellis to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Just then, it started to lightly snow. All the better for our special kiss.

Nightmare stopped me and said,

"Congratulations, Dylan. I'm glad you and Ivy wound up like Tira and I."

Just then, Megatron showed up to try to crash my special day.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and I have come to destroy the two humans known as Dylan Devellis and Nightmare."

"Nightmare, you and I have to put our differences aside to defeat him."

"I'm all for it."

"Decepticons, destroy them!"

"Attack!", Nightmare and I shouted. An epic battle ensued that would be renowned for generations to come. Nightmare and I put Megatron out of his misery when we blasted lasers out of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge.

"So long…", I started.

"And good riddance.", Nightmare finished.


End file.
